Operation Wedding
by DiVaGiRl13
Summary: For Gallagher Rose's Friendship Challenge AU: "G's a prankster. J finds that he's an avid gambler. P learns that he really likes vodka. And Z-The Perfectionist wants a perfect wedding for C. See anything wrong with this picture? 'Cause I do," R


_**(Author's Note) **_Hi everyone! It's me, diva! And here's my newest story: "Operation Wedding"

It is written for: Gallagher Rose's **FRIENDSHIP CHALLENGE! **(For details pertaining to challenge, please visit Gallagher Rose's Profile)

This goes out to: artificiallysweetened because their story: "My Big Fat Spy Wedding" inspired _this_ story. You guys should SO check that story out, it's so freaking hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing :).

Updates on other stories: well, I've finally updated "_Ignorance is Bliss, Until You Get Killed_" the sequel to "_What Happens When You Fall Hard_" so all my readers who've read that, please check that out! As for "_To Spy Or Not To Spy_"-if I'm going to update a story soon, it'll most likely be that story. So keep an eye out for that.

Please enjoy! :)

* * *

**Operation Wedding**

**By: DiVaGiRl13**

_**Summary**_**: **Grant is a troublemaker. Jonas finds that he's obsessed with recording things and gambling. Preston learns that he _really _likes vodka. And Zach "The Perfectionist" Goode wants a flawless wedding for his fiancée, Cam. See something wrong with this picture? 'Cause _I _do.

* * *

I don't know how to start this, but I guess I can do it by saying: "Welcome to the Wedding from hell, beef or chicken?"

No, wait, that would be wrong and not very supportive to my dear friend. But it's the truth and all I got. So there; the truth hurts.

We all need someone to blame when something goes _horribly _wrong (like that wedding) and the fiancé-turned-groom-turned-husband was a little too lazy to write this introduction, so with some arguing from my best friend, here I am. And here's this intro.

There was something wrong with those four guys. Each and every one of them, I just don't get why my best friends like them. They paired off so quickly that you would have thought a flood was coming and they were prepared to hop on Noah's Ark or something.

First off, there was Grant Newman [fair brown hair, blue eyes, killer dimples] who oh so happily latched onto the very beautiful and very British Bex Baxter. The guy was born a prankster and he'll _die_ a prankster if I have any say in the matter (yes, it's true; one of Grant_ freaking _Newman's pranks got me).

Secondly, there was Jonas De Luca [black hair, dark eyes, hot tan] the one that went from lean, carefree Italian twenty-two year old into a clumsy school boy when he happened upon Southern Belle, Liz Sutton. The guy had an obsession with recording things that, from what I heard, tends to get a little out of control. That hobby of his hadn't affected me yet and I plan on keeping it that way. Oh yeah, and have I mentioned among with his passions of science and numbers there's gambling? Cute, right?

Then there's the Senator's son, Preston Winters [sandy brown hair, hazel green eyes, Spiderman wristwatch] the one who, surprisingly, found his love vodka, Bud Light, and apparently _me_. Haven't seen him drunk yet, and hopefully I never will.

Last and most definitely least, Zach Goode [dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and that goddamn smirk] who disappears and reappears a lot. And usually during the "Reappear" phases of his Houdini act, it's around my good friend, Cammie. He's mysterious. Yes, in my book mysterious _is_ synonymous to sexy. But really, when it's on _him,_ it's just annoying. And beyond what Zach thinks of himself, he does have a flaw. He's a perfectionist; the kind that drives everyone mad.

You see, that's what this whole thing's about.

Zach proposed to Cammie.

They're getting married.

And his friends (or whatever you call those guys from above) wanted dearly to help. After all, Zach was their first married friend. So they did what they all they could to help.

Big _fucking_ mistake.

* * *

"You actually _proposed_," It was more of a statement than a question. "You, Zachary Goode, the commitment-phoebe,"—Zach scowled at him—"actually asked for your girlfriend's hand in marriage?"

"Why so surprised Newman?" Jonas asked, his accent slipping into his tone. "They _have _been dating for over a year." He leaned against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

Grant shrugged and continued to interrogate Zach, Cameron Morgan's fiancé ("Did Bex put you up to it? She's known for her threats. Kind of hot though, don't you think? But anyways, I'd understand if she said she'd beat the crap out of you. 'Cause trust me man, the girl's got _very _sharp knees—_hey_, don't laugh, it _hurt_!).

Zach sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. Once the blissful euphoria he developed from Cammie accepting his proposal wore off, he's been nothing but pissed, frustrated and very, very lethal. The whole ordeal brought a number of reactions to his crowd of (so called) friends.

Macey had promised him that if he didn't stay faithful to Cam that the next day he woke up, he would be very confused with no tongue in Cuba. ("Don't believe you." Zach said simply, "I'm not scared of you McHenry," he smirked. Macey only lifted a brow, "That's what James Ashton from Base 4 said." "Who?" "Exactly.").

Bex wasn't far behind and blackmailed him by saying that if he ever tried to leave Cammie during their engagement that she'd spread the news to everyone that he was gay ("Those are photo shopped!" he exclaimed, staring in disgust of a picture of him with a guy. _A guy._ A slow and mischievous spread across Bex's face. "The rest of the CIA doesn't know that,").

Liz was always kind and gentle by nature—or at least that was what Zach believed. She sent him a congratulatory bouquet of flowers—Camellias. Normal people just write "I wish you happiness in your upcoming marriage" or something in the card but not Elizabeth Sutton. She felt the need to send a list of interesting facts about the flowers instead.

(_"Did you know that Camellias are the state flower for Alabama? I saw these at my Granny's garden and thought they'd be the perfect flowers to send you!" _Zach liked Liz, she wasn't as violent as Cam's other roommates, but sometimes he couldn't help thinking she was a bit strange. Flowers? For a guy?

"_Not Cammie though, it's a fact that Camellias have particular luck when given to men, swanky huh?" _Swanky?

"_And I thought it was cute, Camellias have your bride's name in it! Anyways, congrats and I hope you and Cam have a wonderful life together :) P.S. Remember to sniff the flowers!")_

Yes, Zach always thought she was weird—eccentric and innocent. That is, until he smelled the flowers. Apparently the eccentric Alabamian had been created a truth serum in the form of a powder and dusted it off onto the bouquet. Because by the time it took effect, three Gallagher Women broke through the door to interrogate.

("Do you honestly love Cameron Ann Morgan?" Liz asked. "Durh!" he slurred. That truth powder was some strong stuff. "Do you have any intentions of harming her in any way?" Bex questioned. "No way! She's so pretty. I think I'll go to our room now…" "Did you ever sleep with a teddy bear?" Macey interrogated, holding out a recorder. "Mace? Really?" "It's good blackmailing material. So did you?" "Of course not! I slept with a bunny.").

* * *

"A bunny, Zach?" Cam asked, amused.

"I was three!" He protested, glaring at his laughing fiancée. "Besides, that's not the point; the point is that your friends are fucking crazy!"

"Yeah, but I love them." She smiled, but Zach just narrowed his eyes, but relented and sighed. He threw an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"And they apparently love you too. I don't think any other friends would threaten to have me deported to another country _or_ take the time to blackmail me with nasty photo shopped pictures _or _drug me with a truth serum to interrogate me." He listed. Cammie grinned.

"It couldn't have been_ that_ bad," Zach stared at her blankly. "Okay, fine, it _was_ that bad. But they know that you won't bail on me. They just like teasing you."

"Again: your friends are fucking crazy." He repeated.

"Well, your friends aren't exactly normal either, Blackthorne Boy." Cammie commented, leaning back onto his chest.

He scoffed. "At least they didn't drug you."

"But you have to admit the flowers Liz got you were pretty!" She noted.

Zach laughed and placed his chin on top of her head. "Yeah, because I really love pink flowers around me when I'm intoxicated." He said dryly. Zach felt his fiancée shrug.

"But anyways, you really think having your friends around will make this wedding a walk in the park?" Cammie asked.

Zach thought about it. Grant loved parties—he'd probably take care of the bachelor party (oh he'll _love _that). Jonas found that he loved using his new and improve video camera (that doubled as a machine gun) so he'd be perfect for videotaping the wedding ceremony (and hopefully won't kill us all). And Preston had the Senator's money at his fingertips; he'd be willing to help (and he's got that sick wine cellar in his house). Zach smirked.

"Oh, I think my friends will be pretty helpful with this." He said, leaning his forehead into her hair.

"You're smirking right now, aren't you?" Zach eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Spy fiancée's intuition."

* * *

_**(Author's Note) **_Not a good place to stop, but I couldn't think of any way to end this well. So bare with me. This is kind of like an indirect way of showing friendship between the Gallagher Girls; 'cause Cam's roommates are trying to protect her from getting hurt (by hurting Zach). So, uh, yeah.

Some things you **need to know**: **1)** The person in the beginning is Macey (just to the people who didn't know) **2)** Yeah, I made Jonas Italian :) you like? **3)** "Swanky" is an underrated word, but is still of good use (okay…that last one, you didn't need to know, but yeah). **4) **All the facts about "Camellias" are actually correct! Neat, huh? (or not...)

Good? Bad? Marry it or Bury it? Tell me in a review! **KEEP** _OR_ **DELETE**? You decide the fate to this story! *cue suspenseful music*

Yeah. **On a different note: TO ALL MY FELLOW K-POP FANS!** I know it's been out for a while now, but Taeyang's newest album: _Solar_ is OUT! But I still think **Wedding Dress** is his best creation, anyone else think so too?

**To all the non-k-pop fans:** If you don't like songs that are in a different language, go to this address (delete the spaces/dots): http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=5-1J6rQi0Ds or if that's wrong, go to: youtube and then type in "wedding dress English cover j reyez" click on the first one!

IT'S SUCH A GOOD SONG! I'M ADDICTED!

Anyways, please REVIEW! And tell me if I should KEEP or DELETE!

~a-music-addicted-diva~


End file.
